Life Before We Know It
by StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroken
Summary: We all know Riven has "parent issues" that he hasn't quite dealt with.Read as Riven has to deal with abandoment,his dads drinking and trying to get good grades. But unlike his father who has sunk into a depression after his mother left, Riven has something else to foucus on. Red Fountain School For Heros in Magix.
1. Cold Shoulder

_OK..So this is my second attempt at a Winx Club fic. The last one didn't go very well and I just completely lost inspiration for it. And then my Stella/Brandon one shot was confusing. So um sorry but I am trying...Anyway I'm going to Shut up now and any **Helpful **reviews will be welcome!_

I watched my mum pottering round the kitchen,Preparing food and setting the table,

"Riven!" She snapped at me. "Move out of the way" She Picked me up roughly and put me on the chair. She went back to cooking her food and whatever else she was doing. I got bored with watching her,So I went into the sitting room to wait for my dad. The reason my mum was running round the kitchen? A few of my dads colleagues were coming over to talk about whatever grown ups talk about. I hear the door slam and hear my dad talking to someone. I walk out to the hall and wait for him to see me. "Riven my boy!" My dad grinned at me and picked me up ruffling my hair. I grinned up at him. I love my dad. He's pretty awesome as dads go. My mums pretty awesome to,When she's not snapping at me. My dad walked into the kitchen/Dining room and kissed my mum on he cheek. She smiled up at him. My dad turned to his friends. "Everyone this is my wife Anna" My mum smiled at everyone and my dad turned back to Mum. "Anna,Riven,This is Jim,Adam and Peter" His friends all said hello. Pleasantries exchanged. Everyone sat down to eat.

After everyone had eaten their food. My mum picked me up and told me to say goodnight.

"G'Night" I muttered. Burrowing my head in my mums shoulder. She carried me upstairs and

waited for me to get ready for bed. All ready for bed I jumped in and pulled the covers up. "Night mummy" My mum smiled and kissed my forehead. "Night Night Riven" She turned off the light and walked out and I closed my eyes. Everything was Perfect.

_How Wrong I was._

_OK So this was a Really Short Chapter just to start off with. Don't worry they will get longer. I know my spelling and grammar isn't very good. So any constructive Criticism I will be grateful. So I'm going write the next chapter now. So It shouldn't be to long before I update :-)_


	2. Scars

_Hiiii..So I know I've been away for like ages but we moved house twice and then had no internet connection and my laptop broke..So life's been pretty crap..BUT I now have a new laptop and Internet! Anyway im gonna let you all read now :-D_

_Bizziebloom13_

He wondered why she put up with him sometimes. He knew he was an arse a lot of the time. Most of the times for no reason. He just got scared sometimes. Imagining her leaving was horrible like his worst nightmare. He didn't know what he would do if that ever happened. He didn't say it a lot but he loved her with everything he had. She was amazing. Her smile. Her laugh. Her face. Her eyes. Her body.

He really didn't understand why she loved him. His mum hadn't loved him enough to stick around so why would Musa?

After his mum left his dad kind of fell apart. Just sat in the same chair drinking and when he wasn't in his chair he was stumbling around screaming that he hated Riven. That he was the reason his mum had left.

He thought his mum would come back. Had honestly thought she would just walk through the door make up with his dad. He was very naïve back then. She didn't come back. Didn't call. Didn't send letters. Didn't even send a birthday card.

The last time he'd seen his mum. He was thirteen and she walked straight past him. She just looked ahead of her and carried on walking. It took him a minute to realise who it was and when he did. He yelled out to her. She carried on walking with her new husband. The man with loads of money. He would never forget that day. He wondered if you could feel your heart break. It felt like it at the time .He didn't want to start crying because if he did he would never stop. He could feel himself shaking. So he turned and he ran. He ran all the way home and up to his room and he screamed and he smashed thing. That's all he could feel was pain and sadness and he was done. That was the day Riven swore he would never fall in love. The day his mum kept walking.

_I know this isn't long but when I had this idea to start writing I didn't realise how hard it would be to get into Riven's head if you like..This chapter is based off my own experience with my dad. I live in a very small town and he's walked past me without looking at me so I know how that feels..It not a great feeling trust me..But anyway I am going to keep writing..So please review and give any advice or tips..Its all; greatly appreciated! And should I keep doing like flashback chapters..Is that a good idea or not? _

_Anyway Thanks for reading! :-)_

_Bizziebloom13_


	3. Confessions Of A Broken Heart

He sat against his bedroom door. Hands pressed to his ear's trying to block out the screaming coming from downstairs. He had pretty much figured out his mum was leaving. So he'd packed his bag ready to go when she was ready but he'd packed over an hour ago and they were still yelling at each other. He heard something smash downstairs and pressed his hands harder against his ears.

Finally about an hour later they stopped yelling and Riven picked his bag up and ran down the stairs. His mum was picking up her bags with the door open and he could see the cab waiting outside.

"Are we going now mummy?" He asked looking up at the dark haired woman

"No. I'm going. You're staying here with you're father" She said walking out the door

Riven stood there for a second without moving then ran outside after his mother.

"OK. When are you coming back for me?" He asked helping her with one of her bags.

"I'm not."

"What do you mean?" He said lip trembling

"I'm marrying someone else. You're staying with your father" She said no emotion on her face.

"But when will I see you" Riven asked eyes quickly filling with tears.

"You won't. I'm not coming .Goodbye Riven" She said climbing in the cab and slamming the door.

He stood there for a moment watching the cab going to the end of the road and turning right out of sight. Then turned walked back up the stairs into his house to find his dad sitting in the armchair drinking a bottle of whisky.

"Dad. Why isn't mummy coming home?" He asked tentatively

Riven's dad looked up with a burning fury in his eyes.

"Because of you!" His dad snarled

"Why? What have I done?" He said with a tremble in his voice

"You were born! If it weren't for you. She'd still be here. We were fine before you came along!" His dad roared at him.

"I'm sorry" Riven said backing away with tears in his eye's

"Sorry? Sorry isn't good enough! Sorry wont bring her home. Will it? Now go upstairs and stay out of my way"

Riven burst into tears and ran out the room. Up the stairs and into his room and climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his head.

He cried for over an hour. Sobbing into his pillow. He wondered what he'd done to upset his dad so much. He didn't understand why his mum had left because of him. Things had always been fine. Yes his mum and dad argued but they always made up afterwords and him and his mum had always been fine. His mum yelled at him a lot but that was because he'd been naughty or something. Maybe that's why she'd left because he was naughty? But he would of said sorry if she'd told him. Maybe that's why his dad was so angry with him. Because he had made his mum leave. Now she was going to marry another man.

He didn't know what he was going to do with out his mum. He needed his mum to help him with his homework and read him bedtime stories. His dad didn't know how to do that stuff. He'd never done any of that stuff with his dad. And who was going to cook his food and run his baths and give him hugs when he was sad, and kiss him better when he fell off his bike or when his friends upset him at school. He need his mum to be there when he got home from school to give him a hug his dad was normally at work when he got back from school.

He sobbed harder into his pillow and thought over the last few weeks. The arguments his parents had been having. But he couldn't remember a time when he'd upset his mum. He cried well into the night eventually sobbing himself to sleep.

_I know I said the chapters would get longer but I've got a lot going on at the moment with social workers and a crazy parent..But I will try to update a lot more..I'm gonna start writing the next chapter tomorrow. So it shouldn't be to long!_

_Anyway thanks for reading and leave a review _

_Bizziebloom13_


	4. Runaway

Riven blinked .He felt like he had sand In his eye's. He wondered if yesterday had been a dream. He sat up slowly and looked round his room and the bag lying on the floor. He slid off the bed and walked across the room, out the door and down the stairs. He peeped into the living room and saw his dad past out in the armchair with a bottle of whiskey still in his hand.

Riven turned and walked out of the house. Out into the street, where the sun was blazing down. He walked along the street and tried to process everything that had happened. His mum was gone. His dad hated him. He didn't know what to do.

He sat on a nearby bench and wondered what to do next. He didn't want to go home in case his dad was still angry. He sat frowning trying to figure out where to go and decided to go to his friend Dylan's house.

He practically ran to Dylan's house and banged on the door. Dylan opened the door still in his night clothes and munching on a piece of toast.

"Riven?" Dylan asked surprise evident on his face

"Do you want to go to the park or something" Riven asked desperately

"Err. OK?" Dylan said looking confused

"Just wait there while I get dressed" He added

Riven just nodded and sat on the porch

About ten minutes later Dylan exited his house.

"Ready?" Dylan asked

"Yeah. Lets go" Riven replied stonily

They walked in silence for a while before Dylan spoke up.

"Riven. Are you OK?" He asked tentatively

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine" Dylan reasoned

"My mum left last night" Riven said with an emotionless voice

"What!" Dylan exclaimed

"She's gone"

Dylan was silent for a few seconds before asking

"Why?"

"I don't know" Riven replied squinting in the sun and opening the park gate and walking through

"Maybe she just wants a break" Dylan said unsure

"She'll probably be back in a few days" He added

"No she wont. She said she was never coming back" Riven said walking to the swings and sitting down. Dylan followed slowly

When he sat down. He turned to Riven.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't have a choice. Do I? She doesn't want me" Riven said his voice wavering slightly

"We should find out where she is. Then you could go see her" Dylan suggested brightly

Riven thought this over for a minute before asking

"Where would we start though? I have no idea where she went" Riven said sighing

"Maybe you're dad knows" Dylan suggested

"I'm not asking him" Riven exclaimed

"He hates me" Riven added looking at the floor

"No he doesn't. He was just upset that his wife had left" Dylan said nodding

"OK. Come on then. Lets go now" Riven said jumping up from the swing

They both walked fast paced and in silence back to Riven's house. They both stopped outside Riven's house.

"You ready?" Dylan asked nervously

"Yeah"

"Come on then" Dylan said walking up the steps and pushing open the door

Riven followed reluctantly and walked into the living room to find his dad awake with his head in his hands.

"Dad?"

"What Riven?"

"Where's mum gone?" Riven asked quietly

"To her new husband" His dad replied bitterly

"But you're her husband" Riven said looking confused

"For now" His dad said gritting his teeth

"She wants a divorce and she's leaving you with me" His dad added

"But I want to go with mum" Riven blurted without thinking

His dad turned his glare to Riven

"You think I want you here?" His dad snarled rising out of his seat

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that" Riven said backing away and bumping into Dylan

Riven's fathers eyes turned to Dylan.

"What do you want?" He snarled

"Well..I..I..was waiting for Riv..Riven" Dylan stuttered backing towards the door

"Get out!" He roared

Dylan looked at Riven who nodded and Dylan turned and ran out the door.

Riven's dad turned towards Riven

"Go up to your room and stay there" He snarled

Riven nodded and ran upstairs and for the second night found himself confined to his room.

_Hi I just want to thanks all the reviewers you made my day :-) and I will try to update more._

_And can I also just say if anyone notices Spelling/Grammar mistakes. Please tell me in a review or Pm me because I would really like to improve on my spelling and Grammar_

_So Anyway thanks for reading and Please review _

_Bizziebloom13_

_P.s What should Riven's dad be named..I cant think of any names for him :-/_


	5. Forgotten

_**AN: **Hi..I'm back. I'm sorry it's been longer..I do try to update more but I've just been put into foster care so I have a lot on my mind and my internet is pay as you go. So it runs out all the time and every time I went to write something I got distracted watching Merlin and listening to Polly Scattergood on youtube. I would like to thank ** Ameron, AngelCutie Childatheart, Pebbles on a beach, Lycory and Paganwitchgirl **for reviewing and to all the people who's favourited this story..I'm so grateful! Oh and I've changed my pen name..Do you like? Anyway I'm gonna shut up now haha.._

Riven woke to the smell of food being cooked. He heard his stomach rumble and that was when he realised he hadn't eaten for two days. He jumped out of bed and practically flew out of his bedroom door and down the stairs. He looked into the kitchen and his heart sunk a little bit at seeing his dad standing at the stove and cooking.

"Dad?" Riven said tentatively

"Riven!" His dad exclaimed

"Sit down. I'm making breakfast" He added

Riven sat down on a chair at the dining room table and stared at his father cooking. He'd never seen his dad cook in his life. He wondered why his dad had suddenly cheered up. Maybe his mum was coming back!

Riven smiled happily and then realised he could smell burning. He looked over at his dad who was looking panicked and pulling the frying pan from the heat.

"Oh dear" His dad said as he and Riven looked at the burnt contents of the pan.

"Maybe we should go out and get breakfast?" His dad suggested

Riven nodded looking disgusted at the state of the food.

"Go upstairs and wash up and get changed"

"OK" Riven said running back up the stairs and into his room to grab some clean clothes.

Joe stared at the pan that he'd just attempted to cook food in and with a sigh tossed it in the bin. He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. He knew he had been treating his son badly the last few days. It wasn't Riven's fault that Maria had left. He didn't even really know where it came from. One minute they were a happy little family the next Maria was packing her bags, yelling that she'd found someone who could support her better but didn't want kids around. So she'd packed her bags and left. Leaving him with Riven. She had walked out the door without batting an eyelid. She wasn't even going to say goodbye to Riven.

He sigh loudly as he heard Riven running down the stairs.

"You ready dad?" Riven asked quietly from the doorway

"Yes. I'm ready" Joe replied "Let's go"

Riven nodded

They walked out the door and down the street. They walked in silence until they reached the nearest diner. Riven sat in one of the red seats and watched his dad warily waiting for the next yelling fit to happen again.

Joe looked at his son. Sitting quietly looking at the table. Joe sigh sadly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" He started "That was unfair of me. It's not you're fault that your mother left. It was hers" Joe said to his son

"OK" Riven replied softly

Joe nodded and smiled at him

"Now what do you want for breakfast?

Riven grinned

"Pancakes" He said grinning

"Please" He added hastily

Joe laughed

"Annie" Joe called over the owner of the diner.

"What can I get for my two favourite customers?" The dark haired woman asked smiling

"Can we get two orders of pancakes. A milkshake for Riven and I'll have a coffee please" Joe said happily

Annie nodded and went off to get their food.

Riven and his father sat their for hours talking and for the first time since his mum left Riven was happy.

_I know the last bit was rubbish..I will update again soon hopefully by next week..Hopefully_

_Anyway thanks again for all the reviews and please keep on reviewing. Especially if you have an idea and would like me to put in then go ahead and tell me and if you have criticism of any way I could improve then tell me in a review or PM _

_Thank you!_

_StayingstrongandbeingUnbroken_


	6. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

The next couple of years were strange for both Riven and Joe. They were getting on better but there was still tension there. Joe snapped a lot, Riven went to school in the morning come home,hid in his bedroom until dinner then went back up to bed. Riven had thought that things would be different but after breakfast they had got home and after a few hours Joe was drinking again and yelling. Riven hated it. He wanted his mum back, he loved his dad but he didn't like being yelled at after his dad had been drinking for hours. He hated everything.

Riven started at the wall in the playground of his school, checking his watch every five minutes. He normally spent break times and his lunch hour with his friends but most of them weren't talking to him because he'd either yelled at them or dragged them into a fight with someone. He'd done a lot of fighting lately. Especially at school, he spent most of his time in detention and was facing a possible suspension from school. He couldn't see his dad being pleased with him if that happened.

The only reason he was facing a suspension was because a boy in his year had made fun of him and said that his mum didn't want him. She did. She just had to go away for a while. She would be back soon. She wouldn't just leave right? Riven jumped when he heard the bell ring and dragged himself too his English class.

Riven stomped home. He'd been given another detention for not handing his homework in. Why didn't they realise he didn't give a damn about homework? His mum had just upped and left him. His dad blamed him and hated him. He wondered if his dad would be sober enough to yell at him for getting another detention. He didn't really give a damn about that either.

He slammed through his front door and instantly clocked his father sitting watching TV. Joe looked up and frowned at his sons red face and annoyed expression.

"What's the matter?" Joe asked his son

"Nothing" Riven said shortly stomping up the stairs

He got changed quickly and stomped back downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He pulled the fridge open and accidentally slamming it against the wall. He pulled a juice out and some butter,ham and cheese. He walked over to the counter and started to make himself a sandwich and ignored his dad when he sat down at the kitchen table.

"You're sure that you're okay?" Joe asked

"Yep"

"You don't seem okay" Joe commented

"Sober enough to detect that then?" Riven snarled

Joe winced

"I'm sorry" Joe said quietly

"Yeah of course you are" Riven said cutting his sandwich in half aggressively

"Let me make it up to you. It's your birthday in a few days" Joe reminded his son

"Yeah and?"

"It's your thirteenth! It's important!" Joe exclaimed

"I don't care!" Riven snapped picking up his food and stomping up to his bedroom

Joe sigh and put his head into his hands. He'd ruined everything. He knew that, he'd had his chance after his wife had left and he'd taken Riven for breakfast. He might have been able to have sort things out then. But now he knew he pretty much no chance. He sigh and reached for another bottle of whisky.

Riven held his breath when he heard his dad stumbling up the stairs. He waited for the yelling to start but it never came. His dad just went into his room then the house was quiet.

Riven stopped in the corridor of his school and stared at the poster for Red Fountain school for heroes in Magix. He read over the poster. You had to be sixteen. Have good grades and had to do a fitness test to get in.

_I could do that_ Riven thought to himself

_I'm going to that. I have to. I have three years to sort out my grades and get really fit._

That's what his thoughts were for the rest of the day. He was gonna prove his dad wrong. He wasn't worthless. He could help people.

_Wow I finally updated! I got a bit stuck with this story so I started a Merlin one but I have inspiration for this one again..So I will be writing more for this! Please review if you have time :)_

_~StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroke n_


	7. Don't You Remember

Riven breathed heavily as he started in on fifth mile of his eight mile jog. He had been training for six months since seeing the Red Fountain poster, he hadn't told his father about his plans to go or why he spent so many hours out of the house now, he didn't even know if his father had noticed how much time he spent away from home now. Riven felt tiredness hit him and felt himself start to slow but then he remembered the Red Fountain poster and pushed on.

Panting harshly, Riven slowed to a stop outside his home and stood looking up at the small house. Taking one last deep breath. The magenta haired teen, walked into his nightmare.

"Riven? That you?" Came a slur from the front room

"Yes, It's me" He replied tiredly

A man looking older than he was, with yellowing skin and rotten teeth, peered out from the dark room.

"Where have you been?" The sick looking man asked

"Just out" Riven replied shortly, turning towards the stairs

"Don't walk away from me!" Joe snapped

"Watch me" Riven replied running up the stairs two at a time.

Riven slammed his bedroom door and looked around his room for something to throw.

_He hated him! Why couldn't his father stay sober for more that a day? Why had his mother been so selfish to leave him here? Why hadn't she come back to check on him? Was he really that unlovable? _ Riven chocked back a sob, pulled himself together and grabbed his shower stuff. He was going to let his parents break him now.

Riven blinked tiredly in the gloomy light and tried to make sense of the words and numbers blurring together. He had been reading the same book for almost three hours determined for something to sink in before tomorrows test. Red fountain had already started accepting applications for freshmen even though it was still two and a half years before Riven could start, plus another year before he could take the fitness test. The teen knew he would pass the fitness test but he was still worried. He had been working for months to get better grades. He just hoped it would all be worth it.

One month later and Riven finally had his exam results. He took a deep breath and ripped open the envelope, he scanned the page and his face broke out in a grin.

_Yes! Yes! I knew I could do it! Haha! _

The teen started his walk home slowly and decided to buy a can of pop to treat himself. Walking out of the shop, sipping his cool drink. He stopped as he saw a familiar face walking towards him with a man he didn't recognise.

"Mum?" He breathed out slowly

The woman looked straight passed him and continued to walk with the balding man.

"Mum?!" He said louder walking towards her

The woman ignored him, sidestepped round him and continued to walk with the man.

Riven let out a choked sob and watched her walk away from him again, tears rapidly filling his eyes, he chucked his can on the floor and ran all the way home. The distraught teen flew up the stairs and looked wildly round his room, picking up a bedside lamp and launching it across the room. He didn't stop there and continued to smash anything he could find, after he had smashed anything he could find, Riven curled into a ball in the corner of his room and sobbed, letting the tears stream down his face and choked sounds escape his mouth. He couldn't breath, his chest was caving in, he clawed at his throat and tried to breath. He wanted his mum to hold him and say she was sorry. He wanted his dad to be okay again and not to hate him. Riven curled himself tighter and eventually cried himself to sleep.

Riven woke feeling like rubbish and with what felt like a sandstorm in his eyes, he looked around at the mess in his room and wondered what the hell had happened.

Then it hit like a tonne of bricks falling on him. His mother walking past him. Not looking at him. Hating him. She must hate him. His father hating him. His father drinking. Falling apart. Riven was falling apart. He tried to think of something happy. The beach. Blue skies. Puppies. _Red Fountain._

Riven breathed.

He _was_ going to get into Red Fountain. He had to, he had passed the first hurdle, he just had to keep his grades good and keep training. Riven stood and started tidying his room and as soon as he was done. He was going to find someone to teach him how to fight, to protect. No one was going to feel pain like he was. He was going to make sure of it.

_Well that's another chapter..I know! Still short but I am trying and I've realised that I write a lot more if I listen to Adele because even though she's amazing, her music can be quite depressing can't it? And this story is quite depressing..Now all the chapters are going to be named after song titles..So this one is called Don't you Remember By Adele..If you haven't heard it, go listen it's amazing! And fits this story quite well I think._

_Now thank you to **ALL ** the reviewers, they really make me smile :) and a big thanks to DarkBlueMahogany for the writing tips.. I will try and keep it all in mind.. Thanks again and please review! _

_StayingStrongAndBeingUNbroke n_


	8. Tell Me Why

Riven looked up at the impressive building before him.

"_Red Fountain" _He breathed out with a grin

He watched as boys of his age walked into the building, all there for the open day like him. Riven was now fifteen years old and would be allowed to attend Red Fountain next year, he was quite literally counting down the days until he could leave his fathers home. He took another breath, straightened up and walked into his future school.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The magenta haired teen stared at the two men giving a demonstration of some of the sword techniques that RF taught to its students. He looked round at the other students and saw a nerdy ginger kid looking around nervously.

_That kid wants to be a hero? He's not gonna last two minutes _Riven scoffed internally

As if hearing his thoughts, the nervy kid looked up and gave him a shy smile. Riven rolled his eyes and went back to watching the two fighters.

Riven sigh tiredly as he entered his home, he could hear his father snoring in the sitting room and shook his head sadly. He made his way up to his room to get washed and change for bed. One_ more year, I can do this. _

Joe jolted awake as he heard the old water system creak into life, he could hear his son moving around upstairs. _Huh must be getting ready for school,_

The tired looking man stood up wearily and brushed a hand through his thinning hair. He looked around the dusty, tired looking room. The room was yellowing, the once white walls were now covered in mould and random splashes of alcohol, where he had thrown it in fits of anger. There were holes in the sofas and more splashed of god knows what on the once beige floor, the curtains were covered in cobwebs. The once homely room filled with toys and laughter, was now filled with dirt,despair, anger and _so _much hurt.

"It needs to be redecorated" Joe thought absent-mindedly,

"I'll just have a quick drink, then I'll do it." Filled with a new kind of resolve, The magenta haired man poured himself a shot of whiskey.

Riven walked down the stairs, still half asleep but dressed in his school uniform. He made his way into the kitchen to make some toast. He turned his head when he heard someone moving behind him, and saw his father stumble into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Riven asked

"I'm going to clean the living room!" His father exclaimed loudly

Riven just nodded and started spreading butter on his toast.

"Hey! We could paint it when you get home from school!" Joe said. Again too loudly

"I have homework" Riven said monotone

"So? You can leave it for one night" His father replied his tone going steely

"No. I can't. I have to go, sorry. Bye" Riven said quickly, grabbed his breakfast and ran out of the door.

Joe huffed angrily as his only son ran from the house.

"Fine. I'll do it myself then" He said to himself

He made his way back into the living room and ripped the curtains from the window and opened them wide up, to let the sunlight in the room. The already tipsy man walked back through to the kitchen and filled up a bowl of water and soap and took it back through to the sitting room, sloshing some out of the bowl as he went. The father started to scrub the walls ferociously, after about ten minutes of continues scrubbing, Joe seemed to realise that the weird stains weren't coming off.

"Oh for goodness sake! This is ridiculous!" Joe picked up the bucket and launched it at the wall.

He stomped over to the table beside his chair and picked up his bottle of whiskey and took a gulp.

_There that's better _He thought, settling in his armchair with his bottle.

Riven kicked a lone rock as he made his way home from training, he had gone straight to fight training with Mark from school and had three essays to start writing when he got home, he rubbed his face tiredly as he let himself into his home.

"Riven?!" Joe bellowed

"Yes dad?" The teen replied tiredly

"What are you doing back here?!" The drunk man asked

"Well, last time I checked, I lived here" Riven said sarcasticly

"Don't start getting snarky with me boy! No wonder your mother left! Having to put up with you" Joe slurred stumbling from the front room.

"Or maybe it's because you're an arsehole" Riven snarled back, starting to lose his cool

_Smack_

Riven felt the pain spread throughout his face as his father stumbled backwards.

"I'm sorry" The man stuttered

Riven shook his head, turned from his father and ran up to his room shoving as many clothes in his bag as he could. He had to get away from here. He didn't know where he was gonna go but he knew he had to leave. The teen grabbed the bags he'd packed quickly and fled the house as fast as he could.

_Another chapter :) Thanks to DarkBlueMahogany who reviews and makes sure to remind me to update and all the other reviewers :) I will try to have the next chapter up soon! _

_~stayingStrongAndBeingUnbroke n_


	9. Stay Strong

_Hi, So looking back at the last few chapters I realised I didn't like them all that much so I've deleted them and I'm going to re-write them. This one hasn't been re-written so if you've already read them feel free to skip and just read the end :)_

_~stayingstrong _

Words have never hurt this much, In my head I'm giving up, Now I know to never trust What my heart tells me to love I gave you my all, how is it my fault you left You knocked me down but I'm not giving up You tried to drown me but I'm coming up for air Oh, you can rattle the cage but the animal stays Oh, I'll Stay Strong Oh, I'll Stay Strong

Riven cupped his hands in the clear stream and wetted his red and sweating face. He was in the woods, around 5 miles from his house. He tentatively touched the growing bruise on his face and winced when he pressed too hard. The young teen kicked of his shoes, lay back and let his feet paddle in the cool stream. Taking his time looking around the dense wood, listening to the birds and just _breathing._ Being calm, being free. He could be happy here. But he also knew he couldn't stay here and he knew he had to eventually return home, he had nowhere else to go. He took a breath and started to build a small fire. He could return home tomorrow.

-X-X-X

Riven woke with a crick in his neck and a twig stuck in his hair, he stood slowly and despite feeling like Nearly Headless Nick, he smiled for the first time in weeks. Taking in the fresh air and the openness. No fear just freedom and quiet._ So much quiet. _He took another lungful of air and after making sure his fire was defiantly out, he stood and made his way from the tree's.

Joe stirred from his armchair when he heard the front door close quietly.

"Riven?" He called his voice raspy

"What?" The boy snarled from the hall

"Come here"

"Please" The older man added

"No" Riven said firmly and made his way upstairs.

Joe sigh. He knew he'd run out of chances and the relationship between him and his son was unrepairable now. He had done too much damage. He didn't know how he had got to this place and he didn't know how to get out. With a deep sigh, Joe drank some more.

Riven listened to his dad moving around and wondered _Why? How?_

_Why had his dad turned out like this?_

_Why had his mum left?_

_Why wouldn't his father stop drinking?_

_Wasn't Riven enough?_

_His child._

The teen couldn't imagine putting ever putting himself through it, drinking himself into oblivion everyday, being so _angry _all the time.

_But you are angry Riven, You're always angry._

The voices in his head taunted him.

_How had everything turned so bad?_

_Why did his parent's __**hate **__him so much?_

_Why did everything have to be so difficult?_

He sat down at the small desk in his room and looked over the work he had yet to complete for school plus the essay for Red Fountain on why he wanted to become a Specialist. That was the one he was finding hard to write he had written and re-written it seven times already, he knew how much was riding on it. It meant either living with his father for the next four years, while his father drank and got angry. Riven knew he could possibly going the same way, or Riven could go to Magix and be useful, help people who couldn't help themselves. People like _him._

Riven dragged his feet on his way to school, his face was still bruised and a little sore but it was healing. He and his father hadn't spoken in days and it _hurt_. Because deep down Riven didn't expect his relationship to ever get better with Joe. It had gone too far for things to ever be the way they were and it was horrible to finally come to that realization, but it was harder to keep pretending that things were fine because they _weren't._ He stopped outside the school gates and sigh.

_Only a few more months_

_Only a few more months_

_A few more months_

_Few more months_

He straightened his back and walked through the gates with his head held high, he wouldn't let his father get him down. Other people his age however..

"Hey Riven! Seen your mum lately?" One boy yelled sniggering

"Has your dad realized how useless you are yet?" His friend joined in

"Shut _up"_ Riven snarled

_He could feel his anger building, small embers getting ready to burn into an inferno._

"Ohhh. Now he's getting angry! Oh please don't hurt me Riven!" The boy sniggered

Riven turned around and started to walk away

_Stay calm. You need to stay calm._

"What a freak" Someone muttered as he walked passed

"Can you blame him? With parents like his"

_He didn't stay calm._

Riven couldn't stop himself. He paused, turned and then his fist was flying out in front of him

The next few minutes were a blur of fists, blood, shouting and people screaming. Hands trying to pull him off but they couldn't he was to strong. To angry. All the anger and hurt from the last few years just poured out and all Riven could see was red, he couldn't feel _anything_. Two sets of hands wedged themselves under his armpits and pulled him off but he struggled and snarled at the faces looking at him in fear. Then he looked down at the body on the floor, covered in bruises and blood.

Everything seemed to be passing in slow motion as the beaten boy was placed on a stretcher and into the back of an ambulance. His body ached now with bruises and scratches where the boy had attempted to fight him off but Riven had been training to get into Red Fountain. He was more bulked up than most his age and with his superior fighting skills, the boy hadn't stood a chance against him. Riven was vaguely aware of someone putting him in handcuffs but all he could see was the boy curled on the floor. Riven knew he wouldn't get into Red Fountain now, he would have a criminal record. It was a school for _heroes_, not people who beat people into unconsciousness. He tried to breath deeply but he knew it was all over. He wouldn't be going to RF now. He'd be going straight to a cell.

Riven stared at the ceiling of the dank little cell. He'd been in there for hours and because he wasn't sixteen for another month, he had to wait for his father to come and collect him. So far no one had appeared for him. He had been told that he would receive a call informing him of his fate. It depended on what the boy and his family wanted, whether they wanted him tried in court or to just receive community service. Riven had never been more scared in his life.

The door clicked and Riven sat up straight staring at the door. His mouth dropped open as a woman stepped through.

"Mother?" He croaked mouth dry

"Hello Riven"


	10. Battlefield

Riven and the dark haired woman stared at each other across a table in Annie's Diner. Rivens head was spinning. His mother who he hadn't heard a word from in years was suddenly sitting in front of him. He couldn't comprehend it.

"Mum, wha- What are you doing here?" Riven stuttered

"I haven't seen you for years" He continued

His mother stared at him, dark eyes unreadable. For a minute he didn't think she'd reply.

"My husband Donovan has many friends and contacts, I heard that you had been arrested for assaulting young man" She sneered the last sentence

"It doesn't reflect well on me having a son in jail" She added "The police will no longer bother you as long as you stop acting like a hooligan" She said

Anna stood up picking up her bag and dropping some money on the table for their drinks

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Riven asked desperately standing as well

"I'm going home to my husband, you won't be hearing from me again" She said not looking at him and putting on her jacket

"Why? How could you do this? I'm your son!" He exclaimed voice rising

"Be quiet! You're making a scene" She snarled quietly

"I don't care, You're my mother! You can't just keep walking away from me without explaining yourself" Riven said in a rush and tears filling his violet eyes

She turned to him slowly

"You want the truth?" She asked

Riven nodded slowly

"I loved your father for a long time but I fell out of love and the truth is, I never wanted a child"

"I hated it, being the wife stuck at home with a child and a husband who went out to work"

"How could you say that?" He asked hoarsely

"You wanted the truth and that's it. I have a husband, a nice house , money and a job I love. I could never have that with you and your father" She said staring at him

He opened and closed his mouth and then nodded mutely. There was nothing else to say.

"Like I said you won't be seeing me again. Don't contact me and If you see me in the street? Walk past me" She said firmly and then she turned and walked out the door.

Riven stared at the other diners from his chair, he couldn't stop his hands from shaking. What had just happened? His mother had once again walked away from him. You would of thought he would have got used to it by now but it seemed to hurt more and more each time. For a moment he had thought she'd come back for him. It must have meant something? She must have cared to come back for him and get him out of jail.

"_I never wanted a child"_

"_See me in the street? Walk past me" _He winced as her voice echoed through his head

He stood up abruptly, he needed to get out of here. The teen pushed through the door into the warm evening. He stood in the middle of the pavement, he was the only one in the street except for four guys standing in a huddle on the opposite side of the road. He started walking down the road towards his home. Riven tried to blank his mind but his mothers words kept repeating themselves around his head

"_I hated it, being the wife stuck at home with a child"_

The boy scrubbed at his violet eyes trying to rid himself of the tears filling them.

"Hey Riven!" A boys voice sounded behind him

Riven turned with a frown _ Smack_

Riven stumbled back as a fist planted itself into his face, He swore loudly as blood started to drip from his nose. He looked up at a boy his age with brown hair and green eyes. Riven knew him, he was in a few of his classes at school. The group of boys who had been outside Annie's was now grouped around him. He recognized all of them, they all hung around with Colton. The boy who Riven had put in the hospital.

Riven groaned

"Look I don't want any more trouble" Riven said stuffily trying to stem the blood from his nose.

All of the group except the boy who had punched him started laughing.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you attacked Colton" Matt said as the others stopped laughing

Riven looked at the brown haired boy

"Please just go away" Riven said tiredly

Matt shook his head and swung his fist, Riven caught it and twisted the boys arm. He was just about to punch the boy when he felt another fist hit him in the side of his head. The magenta haired teen stumbled away from Matt and looked up to see the blonde boy Dean smirking at him. Riven swung again but at the blonde one. Someone else came from nowhere and shoved into Riven. Riven hit the ground with a thump. Matt kicked his leg at Riven, only to have Riven grab his leg and pull Matt down. But someone else came and kicked Riven in the stomach. He curled in on himself, pain shooting through him.

"Stop" Matt commanded his friend

"Get up" He aimed at Riven

Riven stood with a groan. There was an ache in the side of his head and he was pretty sure his stomach was going to bruise.

He straightened himself up.

He swung at Matt again. But Matt ducked and swung his leg out, Riven jumped over the leg ad Matt came back up. Matt punched his fist upwards into Rivens jaw. _Crack_

Riven cringed as teeth smashed together. Another fist to his face a few seconds later. He stumbled back.

_Don't fall again _he told himself

He launched his right fist at Matt, who blocked it. Riven the swung his left which smashed into Matts cheek. Matt coughed and spat out some blood.

Rivens head lurched forward as a fist hit him in the back of the head. Another of the boys had snuck up behind him. He was now surrounded by all four of them. He didn't know who to hit first. There was no way he could take all of them, not in the state he was in. _Might as well go down fighting. _He thought to himself

A fist broke through but Riven blocked it. Then another aiming for his stomach but as he blocked it, A fist hit him in the face. Suddenly there were fists flying and he couldn't stop them. He hit the floor but they didn't stop there. They were kicking him all over. His head, stomach, arms and legs. The pain was unbearable, he couldn't breathe. He was gasping for breath and there was tears in his eyes. The only thing he could do was try to keep his head protected with his arms.

The last thing he heard before he blacked was a familiar voice shouting

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

**So I know that this a short chapter but I just want to see what people think? I got some reviews saying that the last few chapters weren't as good and needed more things happening sooo is this okay? **

**I really don't know when I got so violent, Please review and tell me what you think! **

**~StayingStrongAndBeingUnbroken**


End file.
